New Beginning
by IamAnAsshat
Summary: Clary Fray, has moved to Kenya, to start a new life, after her brother dies, her father is murdered, and her mother gets married, but what lies in the way? Maybe a hot, cocky, arrogant ,delicious golden boy?    We'll see. AU AH Maybe OOC
1. Chapter 1: New Beginnings

**Hey guys, I'm new, this is my first fanfiction, so please, be harsh! This is just a super tiny snippet of an idea I have, please tell me if I should continue it!**

* * *

><p>Summary:<p>

Clary Fray, has moved to Kenya, to start a new life, after her brother dies, her father is murdered, and her mother gets married, but what lies in the way? Maybe a hot, cocky, arrogant ,delicious golden boy?

We'll see.

Chapter 1

* * *

><p><em><span>New beginning<span>_

I climb off the plane slowly, careful not to fall or trip, over the crowd.I look around for my mother, Jocelyn, and her new husband Luke, I smile to myself, thinking about how happy she is now, I see a blob of red, and follow it, I suddenly notice how hot it is, especially in my thick hoodie. I wave my arm around and yell at her.

"Mom! Jocelyn!" She turns around to see who's yelling and she smiles, urging me with her hand.

I run through the crowd in my black converses.

"Come on honey, let's get our luggage." She urges me. We stand and wait around the luggage conveyor belt **(* Sorry, but I have no idea what that think is called xD*)** then see our luggage come around, two matching big black suitcase, a very big red one which is the one with all my mother's drawings and pictures, and one blue one.

I grab my big blue suitcase, and continue to follow them.

I climb out of the cab slowly, I look at my surroundings, wow, it's a tropical wonderland! Loads of tall, beautiful, palm trees, exotic flowers and birds... and bugs, lots and lots of bugs. I sigh, and quickly run up to catch up to my mother.

"We're going to need bug spray..." I whisper to her.

"Oh, god, Clarissa, you're 16 years old, and afraid of some bugs." She says with mock sterness.

I roll my eyes dramatically at her, and we start laughing, as we walk along the foot made path. I stand before our new house, I expected a small house, like those they show on tv, when they show those poor countries, but I'm surprised, the house infront of me looks like a mansion compared to our tiny apartment in New York. My mother sees my surprise and smiles warmly.

"It's beautiful" I mumble to myself.

" Well sadly it's not fully ours." She replies with a sigh, I look at her with a look of confusion on my face.

"We share it with the Lightwood family." She begins to explain.

"The Lightwoods moved here to work at the local hospital, they didn't want the whole house, because it seemed too large for them, and they were asking if anyone wanted to share, I thought it was a wonderful idea, we don't have to pay as much for the house, and we don't have to worry about schooling, they have a tutor, Hodge."

"Children...?" I ask, Jocelyn rolls her eyes.

"Clary, you're going to have to face other people, you need to forgive yourself for what happened to Jonathon..."

_\FlashBack\_

"_Jonathon!" I yell._

"_Jonathon! Come out, I give up! This was a stupid idea!" I yell in frustration._

"_Jonathon!" I begin to worry, I run around the meadow searching for my brother._

"_Clary!" A voice yells, then a gun shot, then screaming, then me falling, then no Jonathon, then, then..._

_\EndofFlashBack\_

I blink back the tears forming.

"I-I can't.." I whisper quietly.

"Clary, they're nice, please, there's even a girl your age, Isabelle, please Clary..." She kneels down and whispers to me, just like she used to do it when I was little.

I nod my head.

"Just-Just not today-I-I'm not ready yet.." I reply back, she nods.

She wraps her arms around me.

"Come on, let's go," She whispers in my ear.

I see Luke waiting, I feel bad , because I forgot about him, and he just stood there patiently, waiting for me to recover, not muttering a single word.

I smile at him apolegeticly, he nods, saying in his own way ' I understand '.

* * *

><p><strong>Ookay, so it's suuuuuuuper short, only 700 words, but I have to leave, and I really want to publish it. Tell me if you like the idea or not.<strong>

**~~ IamAnAsshat**


	2. Chapter 2: Fill in the Blanks

**Here's chapter two for you!**

Chapter 2: Fill in the Blanks.

I wake up slowly, lifting my head up, then finally sitting up, still half-asleep, I stretch my arms out... my arm hits something, it's a net, I quickly feel woken up, realizing where I am.

I'm in Kenya.

How did I get into this bed? I don't really care.

I slide off the bed, and stand on the mahogany colored floor, I look around the room.

There's barely anything in it, the only thing is this small twin sized bed, a window, one small dresser and a painting on the wall, to be precise, one of my mother's, I chuckle to myself, unlike most parents, when we move, the first thing my mother does, is unpack her paintings and drawings. I look at the painting, it's my favourite, she decided to give it to me when I was 14, when she was out shopping, I snuck into her room, and took it off the hook, then I nailed it up in my room, imagine her surprise, when she comes home and there's a bare spot on her wall.

I love this painting, it makes me fantasize crazy things, the simplicity is wonderful too, it's a painting of an angel, with golden hair, and white wings,holding hands with a little girl, while they fly around in the clouds.

I see my suitcase on the ground, and decide I need to change my clothes, because I stink, I put on a pair of faded jean shorts, and a loose green blouse, that my mother bought because "it matches your eyes really well!", I personally don't wear blouses, they're too girl, I'm more into gamer tee's...

I decide to brush my teeth, but I don't know where the bathroom is... I frown to myself, I'll have to brush my teeth later.

I touch my hair, then take out my ipod, I look at the screen, and check my hair, it looks like I have a sculpture in my hair. I growl, hating that I'm stuck with the world's most unmanageable hair.

I carefully walk out of the room, and walk around, I manage to walk into the hallway, when I hear people talking, I walk into what I suppose is the kitchen. I stand there, staring at the people sitting down. There's a girl, around my age, with sleek black hair, and black eyes, there's a boy sitting next to her, who's nearly identical to her, except he has shocking blue eyes, there's also a little boy, who can't be older than 9, with big glasses, sitting reading a comic, I must admit, he has a good choice in comics, Simon would approve, I feel a pang in my heart when I think of Simon, but I quickly shake it off. And then there's the last one, he sits there looking all smug and confident, golden eyes, golden hair, I might also say very attractive but...anyways, he quickly stops talking, and turns towards me, his golden eyes, connecting with mine.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." spits out the golden boy.

I just stare.

"Who are you?" He asks rudely.

"I-I- I'm...Clarissa." I manage out in a squeak, wow, so much for sounding cool.

The raven-haired girl, hits the golden boy in the arm, then smiles softly at me.

"Hi, you must be Mrs Fray's daughter, I'm Isabelle, but call me Izzy, it's nice to meet you."

I smile at her , she begins to introduce everyone

" On my left is my brother Alec." She says as she points at the blue-eyed boy. He waves his hand at me shyly.

"And, this is my little brother, Max" She points at the little one, who's staring at me like I'm some kind of demon.

"Then finally, this is my asshole adoptive brother, Jace." She says, finally pointing to the golden boy, he just stares at me with disgust. I smile and wave at them.

"Hey, you can call me Clary, everyone does..." I say, trying to make conversation. Isabelle gets up, and I see how tall she is, long legs, curvy...I'm a midget compared to her... but I'm a midget compared to everyone.

She takes my hands and urges me to the empty seat.

"We've been waiting for you! I'm so happy to actually meet another girl my age! We can paint each other's nails, go shopping, go hiking..." She begins to mumble.

"How old are you?' blurts out Jace. I stare at him, with a look on my face that says 'who are you to ask?' Instead, I just say.

"I'm sixteen, as a matter of fact."

He raises an eyebrow, and I secretly scowl at him... I wish I could do that.

"Really?" He asks.

"You look like you're twelve."

I glare at him.

He raises his hands.

"I'm just saying!"

" Well, Jace, we don't need you to tell us that." Alec says, looking up at Jace. His blue eyes looking protective

"Then I guess I'll go." He says as he gets up.

I'm eating some strawberry yoghurt, and as Jace passes me, he kneels down and whispers to me.

"Bye Ginger." And from some magical force, I feel confidence grow in me, I take my spoon, and whack him on the head with it.

"My name is **Clary**."

I say, as I take a strawberry, and plop it in my mouth. He stares at me in shock.

He looks at me straight in the eye, his eyes looking sad, and dead.

"Well, nice to meet you Clary." He mutters.

Then he walks off, leaving a shocked Isabelle and Alec, and a Max, who doesn't seem to care, or notice.

(0-ThisIsALine-0)

After Isabelle shows me where the bathroom is I go and find my toothbrush in my bag, and take a shower, the shower is beautiful, the floor is this bamboo material, the water is cool, but very refreshing.

As I walk out of the bathroom, I see my mother, she smiles at me.

"Have you met the children yet?" I nod.

" I really like Isabelle she's very nice, but there's this bo-" My mother interrupts me.

"Well, that's good, but please be careful of what you say and do around the boy, what's his name... Jace! Maryse told me he's... emotionally unstable...he's been through a lot, just like you." She says with this look of pity and guilt.

"Well, he clearly proofed to me that he is capable of many things, what an asshole he is!" I retort.

"Clarissa, language! And you're not much better, you mope around, and you show your emotions, while he just hides it, and lets it out in anger."

Wow, she's protective.

I roll my eyes.

I raise my hands in defeat. "Okay whatever!"

I continue walking to find my "room" and on the way Jocelyn yells out.

"We'll be having lunch with the Lightwoods in 15 minutes! Get dressed appropriately!"

(0-ThisIsALine-0)

As I sit on my bed drawing in the sketchbook I found when I hear a knock on the door.

"Come in!"

Isabelle slowly walks in with a smile.

"Hey, I was wondering if you could help me pick out an outfit..." She asks sheepishly.

"Ummm... I'm not too good with clothes but, sure why not?" I say with a shrug.

"Oh goodie!" She says jumping up and down, she grabs my arm with a swift motion and practically drags me to her bright room.

Although the walls are white, everything else, is pink and black, her bed, is black, with pink covers, her net is pink, her rug, is black, her... you get the point.

She opens up a giant closet, and I notice.. err... pink.

She takes out a mini dress, the top part is a navy color, with frilly little lace, it's separated by a black belt, then the skirt part, is a salmon color, with a straight bottom, unlike the top, which is very frilly.

"What do you think?" She asks as she bites her lip. I just nod my head.

"You like it?" I nod my head faster.

She smiles happily at me.

"Oh! You need an outfit too!" I begin to protest, but she doesn't listen, she begins to dig in a bag, looking for something, She pulls out a tank top like thing, it's emerald colored and very thin looking, then she grabs a very short looking skirt, it's an even darker green, covered in frills. Then she pulls out a brown cowboy belt. She pushes it all in my hands and points to the bathroom, I sigh, and go change.

The shirt is tight, but not too revealing, the skirt feels perfect and the belt just finishes it all up.

I walk back in, and Izzy begins to clap and whistle, I feel my cheeks get red.

"How does this fit you?" I ask her.

"Ha! It doesn't anymore! That was mine last year, you can say I hit a growth spurt, and uh, developed."

I nod and drop the subject, then Izzy decides to do my make up.

"I-I don't really wear make up.." I begin.

"Oh relax! I'll only put on a little mascara!"

In five minutes... I already look like an entirely new person.

I have emerald and brown eyeshadow on, some volumizing mascara, and a thin coat of cherry lipgloss.

I stare at myself. Izzy then starts on my hair.

She brushes through, destroying all knots, then slightly re-curls some strands.

Before, I looked like some dorky kid, with frizzy hair. Now, well not to brag, but I looked pretty HOT! I stare at the mirror, admiring the new look.

Then the moment is ruined when a very familiar voice yells

"Isabelle! Hurry up! Jesus Christ, why do girls take so long to get ready!"

Jace walks in, and stares at me in shock.

(Jace POV)

"Isabelle! Hurry up! Jesus Christ, why do girls take so long to get ready!" I yelled into her room, the light in the bathroom was on so I walked in, and there, in the middle of her bathroom, was a goddess, Clary, looked beautiful, her fiery red hair, her gemstone green eyes... I was going insane, sure, I found girls hot, but she was beautiful, and at that moment, I actually really cared about her. I don't even know her!

"Isabelle's not here." She says quietly looking at the ground.

"Oh-oh, I-uh-Sorry 'bout that.." I say nervously.

She smiles sheepishly at me.

"Well, it's uh, time to...eat, if you see Izzy tell her that." I say as I begin to leave, she nods her head slowly.

"Oh, and Clary, I think you look lovely."

Then I walk out, leaving her, turning bright red.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! There's chapter 2! Hope you like it, and continue reading!<strong>

**It's longer this time, we meet our lovely Jace... maybe a new chapter tomorrow!**

**BYE!**

**Xoxo**

**and a thanks to everyone who followed/reviewed/favorited, I love you guys!**

**MWAH!**

**~IamAnAsshat!**


	3. Chapter 3 AN

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry, this isn't a chapter! :(**

**I know, I hate it when you open a story, looking for a new chapter, but it's only an author's note.**

**Anyways, I can't post a chapter this week, let's just say I'm busy, I might be able to post a chapter on Friday, so anyways... see you guys soon, please keep reading.**

**-IamAnAsshat**


	4. Chapter 3 No one left to hold

Here's chapter 3, it's kind of like a flashback...

* * *

><p><em>6 months ago<em>

Chapter 3 :

Nothing Left To Hold

I sit in the police office, waiting for the officer to join us, my mother sits quietly, looking at the floor.

My mother told me to meet her at the police department, apparently, there was some news about Jonathon, it's funny, everyone in the small town of Idris, knew that Jonathon was missing, people would come to our house, bring gifts, telling us they feel so bad for us, some would help search, but it really never made a difference.

There are people who already assume he's dead.

Jonathon's been gone for exactly 28 days, and 4 hours, I count every single hour, we used to do that when Jocelyn would leave, just count the time, that she's gone...

The tall, police officer walks in.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Fray," he says.

" You too, officer Starkweather." My mother replies glumly.

He coughs and sits down in the old brown chair.

"Now let's get down to business, yesterday one of the search dogs found his body." He explains, and my mother's head falls into her lap, she begins to weep, but the officer continues.

"He was found near Lake Lyn, his body... was badly wounded. He must have been shot in the chest, when, your daughter heard screaming, she said she called out."

I nod my head.

" Well, then the killers must have been scared to get caught, so they shot him,and then took them to the river, to drown his body..." My mother is now quietly listening, not crying anymore.

"I'm sorry, but he's in gods hands now..."

My mother doesn't say anything, she just sits there, she quietly asks 6 words.

"Do you think it was Valentine?"

And the police officer nods his head.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

_1 Month late_r

I sit in the cafeteria alone, trying to stay away from everyone, I don't really mind being alone, I sat alone at the old school too, once Jonathon disappeared, Simon had moved to California, so really, I had no one, the good thing about New York is, that no one cares if you're new, because there's new kids every week...

I sit there munching on my egg sandwich, when I hear a girl's voice.

"Hey there!" I turn around to see a girl with brown hair tied in a ponytail, with dark, tanned skin, standing there looking at me with her lunch in her hands.

"Mind if I sit with you?" She asks, I move my stuff, signalling her to sit.

"What's your name?" She asks again.

"Clary." I answer shyly.

She smiles,

"Mine's Maia" and for the first time in months, I smile back.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

I find out later, that Maia's dad works for the government, so she literally moves, every month , so she's used to being at a new school, I was at St. Xavier's, since I started highschool, so I'm clearly not good at making new friends...

In the following week, Maia, becomes my best, and only friend, at the New York Institute, and I actually feel slightly happy now, even after all that's happened.

We're walking down the road when Maia asks me.

"Do you want to go watch the basket-ball game at the Institute? They're hosting the finals... or whatever the thing is called."

"Uh... sure? And, I think it's called a championship game..." I answer, to be honest... I have no idea what it's called.

" Like I care, I just want to see the cute boys..." She replies.

"Jordan...?" I begin. I see her blush, and nod slowly.

I raise my arms in defeat.

We begin walking down the road, then it gets really quiet, I hear glass breaking, a gun shot, then someone screaming, I scream out and run.

"Clary! Wait!" Maia yells at me, but I'm already gone, I run to the park, remembering the exact scene, and how familiar it was to this one... and go behind the trees, I sit down, and cry, about how it's not fair, that he died, when I didn't.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

_5 Months later_

Today was Maia's last day, she's leaving for Ohio, I'll be alone again.

I walk into my tiny apartment as Jocelyn's talking on the phone.

"Oh, thank you Maryse! No, I haven't told her yet, I'll tell her today, yes, I promise, okay, well bye now!"

"Jocelyn?"

My mother spins around quickly.

" Hi, darling, there's something I need to tell you..."

Luke walks in with a big grin.

My mom pulls out her hand... there, on the ring finger, is a ring, a diamond in the middle, with tiny emerald's around.

"Luke proposed..." I smile, and get up and hug Luke.

"But... I'm not done Clary, we're also moving.."

I slowly turn around.

"To where...?"

"To...Kenya."

I stare at her in shock...

"Ke-ny-a?"

She nods slowly grinning.

"When? How? Where? Why?" I start asking questions... I can't control it..

"Honey, you have 2 weeks to pack, we're moving to small tourist town, it's like any other town, it has a mall, schools, just please,relax, !"

I nod, as I walk up the stairs... I'm moving, to another continent...

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

I hear someone crying, and I walk to my mother's room, she's sitting in a chair, crying , she has a picture of Jonathon in her hand, and a picture of someone else, in the other...

"Mom? Are you okay?" I ask calmly, she nods and quickly wipes away her tears.

"Yes, I'm fine honey, go to bed."

I nod, and I leave, only to hear her mutter.

"Why Valentine? Why did you do this?"

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

I lie down on my bed, and turn of the light and try to get some sleep.

"_Ms. Fray? Can you hear me?"_

_I open my eyes slowly._

" _Can you see me?" I nod my head._

_I try to sit up, but fall down again, feeling dizzy,_

"_Don't try to sit up, please, you a serious concussion..."_

_I open my mouth and groggily ask_

"_Where's Jonathon?"_

"_We don't know..."_

_I look up at the doctor, and he's holding a gun... he points it at me.. and shoots._

I scream out and sit up, panting and sweating... this is the same dream I've been having for the past 2 days...

"Clary?" I hear a voice ask.

"I'm okay... just a bad dream..."

I lie back down, and begin to cry again...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Awwww... it's sad :(<em>**

**_The next chapter should be out tomorrow/sunday... It'll be Jace's POV... ;)_**

**_I just want to say, that this story, won't really have a story line, not much action... just fluff, and stuff like that... but that doesn't mean no action at all... ;)_**

**_Well, that's it..._**

**_(sorry if it seems rushed...)_**

**_-IamAnAsshat_**


	5. Chapter 5 A BEAUTIFUL Friendship!

**I write the next chapter when I get 20 reviews!**

**Here's chapter 4! Sorry bout the loooooong wait!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 : A BEAUTIFUL Friendship<p>

JACE POV

After the quick lunch, which was more a snack then a lunch, our parents decided to take a walk around the neighbourhood showing the Frays or Garroways around. Clary didn't go , she said she wasn't feeling so well, so she stayed with me and Isabelle. So I decided to take a nap, since I'm clearly very social, and definitely in the mood to talk to Clary, and become great friends! ...Do you get my sarcasm?

I finally get up from my bed, after just lying on it for a good 30 minutes, I wasn't even napping... just thinking. I get up and put on some sandals and head outside to the patio, then decide to just sit under the palm tree, and read. This place really is a jungle, it's incredibly humid sometimes, but incredibly dry sometimes, Maryse hates that all her plants die, because of the quick change in climate.

"Jace?" A small voice, asks. I lift my head to see Clary, looking at me with her big green eyes, god, she just doesn't know how cute she looks like when she has this lost puppy expression on her face.

"Yes, carrot top?"

"I already told you my name is Clary, and I hate redhead jokes." She replies angrily.

"But you aren't a redhead, you're a ginger." I say with a smirk.

She rolls her eyes in frustration, it's so cute, she looks a little kitten, I smile to myself, thinking about this little red kitten.

"I guess I'll just go back inside, since clearly you don't want to talk." I quickly take back what I said.

"No wait! I take it back,"

She shakes her head, and continues walking back. "Look, we haven't started on the best track... let's start again, what's your name?" I ask, as I stick out my hand so she can shake it.

"Clary Fray"

"That's a lovely name, I'm Baron Hotschaft Von Hugenstein."

"Now, I can see this will be the beginning to a beautiful friendship" Clary replies through gritted teeth.

I smirk. "Indeed fair mistress, now, lead me to your bedchamber."

"So I can kill you..." mutters Clary. I decide to change the subject before she actually... well, this girl looks like she could kill someone...

"So Clary, are you feeling 'better' now? For I would love to show you around." I say with a mock british accent.

Clary finally decides to play along.

"Oh yes, Highness, I would be completely honoured to have the king show me around."

"Then, fair maiden, take my hand, and we'll follow a path of great adventures!"

Clary gave me her hand, and we skipped through the house, to the front entrance.

"Put on something comfortable, we might be walking for a good...6 hours" I say with a wink.

"Oh, joy!" She mutters.

We leave the house, and I lock the door, its a tourist town so it's safe, but no one would want to get robbed.

"Okay where to first?" Clary asks.

I shrug.

"Well, Izzy said she would take you to the mall by herself, so no point going there... but there's an amusement park... so we can go there, then we can... go swimming!"

"Oh shit! I need my swimming suit then!" Clary explains, as I give her the key.

Within five minutes she's back.

"Okay, let's go!"

We started walking down the street, there wass this awkward silence, so I tried to make conversation...

"Soo...why'd you move here?" I ask.

"I'll tell you if you tell me..."

" I moved here from L.A, Maryse got a job here at the local hospital, this was the closest place to the hospital... but that wasn't the reason for me.."

"Oh, what about you? Why'd you want to move?"

I smirk. " To get away from the ladies, duh!" She rolls her eyes disgusted by my sarcasm,"I mean, who could possibly get away from this hunk of meat" I continue playfully, and she gazes at me.

"See, you even like it!"

"No, I just want to see what a girl could possibly like in you since you don't seem to have to much personality, unless you count your disgusting sarcasm, and I'm pretty sure the only girls you're interested in are sluts and prostitutes, so no, I'm not interested in 'this hunk of meat'" She spits out, and begins to walk faster, as I try to catch up to here... that little redhead has a shitload of personality for sure...

Clary POV

I could here his footsteps behind me, I don't know why I got so worked up, I just hate people like him. They disgust me.

I feel someone grab my arm.

"Soo, Clary, why'd you move?" I decide to give him a chance.

"Well first, I moved from Idris to New York, we only stayed there for like, 4 months, then my mom got married, and now we're starting 'a new life' here," I say bitterly.

"Why'd you move from Idris in the first place?" He asks curiously, I stop walking.

"My brother was murdered." I answer bitterly again, and continue walking.

"You have a bad past?"

I nod my head slightly.

"Well, my father was murdered and so was my brother so, yeah, I guess so."

"Oh. Well, I was adopted my the Lightwoods when I was 10," Jace begins.

"I still remember the day, Maryse saw me, and said, 'well, aren't you adorable' I responded by giving her the finger, she immediately looked at Robert, and said ' i want him' I thought she was going to beat me or something, but she took me home and gave an empty room and told me I could do whatever I want with it, she bought me a bed and a piano, because I told her I can play, I wrote her a song..."

He looked like he was tearing up.

"A song?"

Jace nodded. " What can I say, I was a pretty smart 10 year old, I still remember part of it... ' I think you're cool, but scary at the same time, you're kinda old but you're kinda happy, you're really nice, and I think you're cool, and you're face reminds me of a prune' I wasn't good at rhyming, she told me it was lovely,"

"You're a messed up kid..." I reply, with a saddened expression he replies

"I know, I know."

We arrive at the amusement park within 10 minutes, it's packed, with what seems to be only tourists.

"The thing about this place, is that this is a tourist town, people move here to retire mostly, so, there's only like 7,000 people who live in this town all year, but over 100,000 who come here for vacation..." I nod my head in acknowledgement.

"So, what are we going to do now?" I ask

"We're going to make ourselves want to throw up, and kill ourselves,that's what this place this for, after this, you'll never come back to this place." Explained Jace.

I just nod my head nervously.

Jace was right, within 2 hours, I can barely stand up. So we decide to just go straight home, since I look slightly green. We begin walking home when Jace decides I look like I'm about to collapse.

Jace half carries, half drags me, I should be happy that a hot guy is carrying me, but I really don't give a fuck right now. When we finally come back home, Jace kicks the door.

"What the...?" Alec asks as he opens the door.

"She has a weak stomach." grumbles Jace as he walks in and throws me on the nearest couch.

Well, that's the end of my day.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's it... sorry for the... 2 week wait, what can I say? I'm not a frequent writer.<strong>

**I PROMISE THERE WILL BE A LIL BIT OF FLUFF THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**I just want to say, this story will be around...15 chapters at most, because, they'll fall in love... and that's 'bout it, but I do have some action planned, and we might have at the end... a surprise visit from someone.**

**Hint: They're slightly a geek. ;)**


End file.
